breezeclanrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Skypaw
Note: If you could can you move the info box down Song? it won't let me drag it for whatever reason. Though = Skypaw = Of Breezeclan Description Skypaw is light gray cat who has dark gray legs and tail, her eyes are bright green. Story Skypaw was a cat from Rippleclan, generation four of Rippleclan, which in Skypaws mind is not really that big of a deal. Though to others in the clan, they note that the clan had only been a thing for about 4 season cycles and it made them feel a bit strange about it. since there was already a generation four in the clan, which normally took about 10 season cycles in normal clans. Continuing the story of Skypaw, she was the biggest kit in her litter, and as most litters that have more than two kits in them, one of them, the smallest kit was killed off to make more room for the other three to grow into stronger warriors than her sister Violetkit would of if they were still alive. At least in the mind of Ripplestar, this made perfect sense. Skypaws mother Breezetail was killed by Ripplestar one day for nursing her kittens past the age of one moon. Berrykit was very upset about this happening and as Skykit was crying over the body of her dead mother Ripplestar had grinned from her rock as though she was not done with all she wanted to do to her family. This thought stuck with Skykit for a while, even going into her apprentice training. She had heard about what Ripplestar had tried to do to her own kin, so she was fearful that the cat had almost no general care for what happens to others. the thought of this made Skypaw disturbed. And then one day she had to stop thinking about others and keep thinking about herself. To explain that day her mentor slashed Skypaws cheek and looked right into the kits eyes, "If you catch me the tail of three foxes your sister won't die tonight" Thornwhisker meowed to her a serious look in his eyes, she spent all day looking for foxes to steal the tails from, when she finally got them all and went back to her mentor they started laughing at her. Skypaw looked down as she realized that her sister was going to die no matter what she did and, when she looked up she saw Ripplestar sitting on the high pile of bones a grin on her face, she had been planning this all along. She had been planning all this to see the look on Skypaws face when she leaped down from the high pile of bones and killed her sister. Her mentor held Skypaw still to watch as her sister was slowly eaten by Ripplestar "NO STOP" Skypaw cried out all of the cats in the clan looking away, "PLEASE NO MORE" She cried again no one trying to stop what was happening, after that she was sent to sleep on the border of camp. Though the next morning she saw something strange coming from the mountains a group of cats she had never seen before. Besides one Russet tinted cat, her eyes lit up for a moment when she saw her friend Pebblepaw.. And a bunch of cats coming to help? Either way, when the group of cats walked up she did not stop them from entering the camp, after a while, she found out the names of the cats. Pebblepaws new name was Russetshadow, then the leader of the clan was Moonstar and he was with some warriors by the name of Moonstorm, Songtrail, Sweetwing and Hickoryfire. After Ripplestar tried to take them as captives a battle broke out and Skypaw had almost been killed by Songtrail before Songtrail was distracted by another cat, but the battle still continued, her and a few other cats were forced to attack Rainpaw, which did not feel right to her, then after all that Ripplestar killed her mate just to show Songtrail that she was willing to do anything, though that did not really help anyone's opinion of her, and then something Skypaw will never unsee happen, Russetshadow and Ripplestar got into a fight and Russtshadow ended up stomping on Ripplestars skull several times before stopping, instead of having dark grey fur her head was a completely different color, a Russet tint on her head, you could see the brain inside her skull though some of it was on Russetshadows paw.. She looked up at him confused rather thank him for saving her from the leader of Rippleclan or to run from him from his obvious anger he had taken out on this cat, though Ripplestar was evil there was no need to go as far as he had gone. Though following that event she did not know if she was going to be left there, since Songtrail one of the warriors there said that Moonstar would most likely not allow cats like them in their clan, though she later found that Songtrail is very opinionated with all of her speech, though Moonstar did let her into the clan, she was appointed a new Mentor, Flyfall, and luckily everything was peaceful in that clan, though she did find out that there was more than one clan there and she eventually became friends with Whitepaw though sometimes Whitepaw can get mad at her but Skypaw can understand since to some it might seem strange that she likes to pull tails off of foxes, though one day there was this, well, in her mind useless battle in Streamclan where she was given the mission to kill the leader Greystar, so that's what she tried to do, she tricked him into having her whisper in his ear, what she said is only between her and Greystar, though after that she quickly took a large bite to his neck, she then removed his leg after a long time of pulling at it, she was lucky she was able to since even if Greystar lived he will never look at Breezeclan the same, though that is exactly what she wanted, then a large tom came in, he was a bit smaller than her since she was rather tall, she was bored of being in there anyways so she let him drag her out of the den, the rest of the battle went normally besides her having to pull the tail off a cat because he had done it to her, she still has both her tail and the other cats tail though she keeps the tails for fun rather than plan to actually connect her tail again.